


Intoxicating

by merrybitchmas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter Bashing, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, James Potter Bashing, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Period Typical Bigotry, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Slurs, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Trans Male Character, Transphobia, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrybitchmas/pseuds/merrybitchmas
Summary: The last string of hope Callum had snapped, and he collapsed in a pile on the floor, tears and snot covering his face like a waterfall.Or;Callum Potter is Harry Potter's transgender brother, born Imogen Lily Potter. After the Potter family doesn't accept their son, he runs off to his friend, Draco's, home.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Severus Snape/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is going to turn into anything, but if you guys like it I'll consider writing another chapter, and we'll go from there :)

**Callum**

**✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✧･ﾟ✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✧･ﾟ✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ✧ :･ﾟ✧･ﾟ✧**

"Did you hear? Harry Potter defended his friend, the famous Boy Who Lived, during an attack from reporters just last night!"

"He's such an inspiration!"

"You know, when he was just eleven, he saved both of his parents and his little sister from a house fire!"

"Honestly, he deserves the world!"

A young Potter walked down Diagon Alley, holding various books and school supplies in delicately manicured hands. His sea green eyes flicked up toward signs, examining which stores to shop in next.

The child's shoes clicked beneath him, creating a calm beat for every step. The praises from people on the street didn't deter him, and he continued his search for his greatest wants and needs.

"Look! It's the sister! Imogen Potter. Honestly, her bloodline didn't give her the best looks. I would hate to walk around looking like that."

"Didn't you know? She's a metamorphmagus. She chooses to look that way."

"Are you serious!?"

The Potter continued to walk, ignoring the rude comments. His short, red hair fluffed up in the humid air, bouncing lightly on his head.

He only looked up when he heard shouting near Flourish and Blotts, a distinctly sharp voice cutting through the wind like a knife. "Get your hands off me! Do you know who I am!?"

The slim blonde continued to yell at the person in front of him, before seeing the Potter who's attention he'd caught. "Callum! Tell this ruffian to step away from me!"

The Potter child laughed and rolled his eyes, stepping toward the dramatic aristocrat. "Draco, let the poor man live. He was just a bit clumsy. Don't be a prat."

Draco looked affronted, but let the teen's comment slide. "Come along, friend. Father wanted to talk with you, and I know you might not know this, but he does not like to be kept waiting."

"Alright, then. Lead the way." The teens walked together, arms linked.

"So, Callum,"

The Potter child turned toward his friend, showing that he was listening.

"Are you going to come out to your brother any time soon? He seemed to finally be catching on last time I visited, and if he figures it out before you tell him, he'll most definitely use his Gryffindor idiocy to express his utmost anger."

Callum rolled his eyes, turning his head forward and looking around for Draco's father.

Draco noticed the nonchalant dodge, and so pressed further. "Come on, Callum. I'm one of the few people who knows, which means I'm one of the only ones who see your discomfort when someone uses the wrong name or pronouns. Your brother's toxic masculinity does not need to affect your choice to come out."

Callum sighed, finally responding. "I know, Draco, which is why I was going to do it tonight."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Draco. I chose to do it tonight, because Harry will be home later than usual."

Draco nodded, squeezing Callum's arm tighter as they made their way to where Draco had left his father. 

"Ah, Draco. And Mr. Potter, hello." Lucius' voice was clear and crisp, as one's voice should always be when speaking, in Callum's opinion.

Lucius was one of Callum's favorite adults, as he was one of the two who always made sure to use the correct name and pronouns, and it always made Callum very comfortable around him. 

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. I hope you and Mrs. Malfoy have been well these past months."

"And I hope the same for you and your family, Mr. Potter. Would you like to accompany Draco and I to a late lunch at the manor?"

This was something Lucius always did whenever he wished to speak privately, and, more often than not, it was about something important. 

"Of course. Just allow me to owl my mother to let her know, and we can be on our way."

Lucius nodded and pulled Draco aside, speaking to him in a low tone so that Callum couldn't hear. 

The boy stepped away toward a dark corner, summoning his tawny owl with a flick of his wand. The owl took about two moments to arrive, as she wasn't very far away to begin with.

He transfigured a bit of parchment from nothing and quickly scribbled a note, hastily tying it to the bird's leg. 

"My mother, if you please. Thank you, Acacia." The owl chirped stoically and flew away. Callum rushed back to his friend, allowing Mr. Malfoy to apparate him to his home. 

**»»««**

"So, Callum, I invited you here to ask about your… plans."

Lucius was seated, of course, at the head of the table, while Callum and Draco sat together near the middle of the table.

"Of course, Lucius. You know you can ask me anything." Callum smiled at the man, attempting to allow his calmness to slip into his expression. 

The man cleared his throat, fiddling with the collar of his robes. "I hope that you'll tell your family about your… situation soon, and if need be, I want you to know that you'll always have a place in our home," Lucius expressed his concerns, allowing for a rare show of emotion to paint his features. 

Callum nodded, swallowing his anxiety. "I've already decided to tell my mother and father as soon as they get home," He began, taking a deep breath. "Harry and I will speak afterwards." He paused for a moment, working up courage. "If I do come here later in the night, assume that I will not be able to go back to my home for some time."

Lucius nodded grimly, Draco doing the same. At that moment, Narcissa walked into the room, carrying a small bag.

"Callum, love, this is for you. It has an Undetectable Extension charm cast on it," The woman smiled down at the boy. "Also, remember when I taught you Reducio in your second year?" She waited for Callum to nod. "Alright, if you need to carry any larger items that couldn't possibly fit in the bag, use Reducio to help yourself out a bit."  
Callum stood and gently took the bag in hand. "Thank you, Narcissa. This truly means quite a lot to me."

Narcissa cupped Callum's cheek, the motherly affection calming the boy significantly. "Of course, Callum. I wish you the best of luck tonight."

Callum bowed his head in thanks, gesturing for Draco to come with him. As they left the room, Callum stopped at the door frame and turned around. "I love you both. You're like the family I've always wanted."

Lucius smiled, a rarity. "We love you as well, Callum. You're like a son to us, and a brother for Draco, and we couldn't be happier for that."

Callum had to fight the tears that wanted to escape his eyes. Instead, he nodded and grabbed Draco's hand, tugging him toward the front entrance. At the door, they said their heartfelt goodbyes. 

"I love you, Callum."

"I love you, too, Draco."

**»»««**

As the afternoon drew on, Callum grew increasingly anxious. His parents had just Flooed to inform him that they would be leaving work soon. They both worked at the ministry, his mother an Exotic Symbol Analyst, and his father an Auror. 

Harry was currently out with his friends, Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley, and his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. It irked Callum deeply that Harry and Ron only became friends with Neville because of him being the Boy Who Lived. Harry only truly wanted the fame. He didn't really even like Neville that much. 

That was one of the reasons that Callum was afraid of coming out. He knew that Harry had a really bad temper and a jealousy that could rival anyone's, but that wasn't the problem. Harry hated people who were different. He didn't feel a need to allow Magical Creatures humane rights, and he constantly discriminated against anyone who wasn't magical. Muggleborns and Halfbloods were worthy of praise, but Muggles and Squibs only received his scorn. 

And so, Callum was rightfully terrified. 

He'd been packing his things since he'd gotten home, so the second he heard the front door of the manor open, he'd been finished getting his essentials.

He walked quickly down two flights of stairs, making his way into the drawing room, where his parents were settling down to relax for a bit. 

Callum swallowed around the lump in his throat, building up his courage. "Mother, father, I'd like to discuss something with you."

His parents looked calm, like this wasn't some life-changing announcement. In all fairness, it wasn't all that life-changing for them. 

He took a deep breath, forming his odds in his mind. 

The sound of the front door opening a second time had Callum's heart dropping into his toes. Harry had come home early. 

Harry entered the drawing room with his normal overconfidence, and their mother beamed at him. "Harry, dear, Imogen was just about to tell us something. Sit and listen."

Harry scoffed, annoyance painting his features. "But, mother, I was just going to go upstairs and take a nap."

Lily shook her head at him. "Imogen really wants to tell us something. Let her speak, and then you can take your nap, alright, honey?"

Harry groaned, but sat down anyway. "Get on with it, then."

Callum had frozen in terror, his arms wrapped around his torso to try and provide comfort to himself. "I… I…" He couldn't seem to find the words, and Harry's expression grew angrier each second. 

"Just get on with it, Imogen."

Callum nodded, clearing his throat a couple of times. "So, for a while, my style has been changing slowly, and I know you guys have noticed," He began, trying to keep his breathing even. "And, recently, I've realized that I may not be the person you think I am."

His father looked confused. "So what if you've got a different personality?"

"Father, that's not really what I mean. I… I've recently experienced some feelings, and Draco helped me to-"

"Ugh, here we go. Malfoy this, Malfoy that. Just get bloody married already." Harry chipped in, earning a smack on the shoulder from their father. 

"Shut it, Harry. Let the girl speak."

Callum cringed at the comment. "See, father, that's what I'm talking about."

His father still looked confused. 

"Draco helped me to realize that I'm more comfortable in… masculine clothing," Callum noticed the angry glint in Harry's eye. "And that I like being called a boy," His father sat up really straight. "And that the name Callum suits me more than Imogen does." His mother buried her face in her hands. 

A long, awkward silence blanketed the room, increasing Callum's anxiety by the second. Nobody spoke for a very, very, very long time. 

Harry broke the silence. "You're not a fucking boy. You have breasts and a vagina. You're a fucking girl." 

Callum frowned, thinking to himself for a second. He used his metamorphmagus DNA to get rid of his breasts a while ago. He's surprised Harry didn't notice. 

"Well, Harry, I'm a metamorphmagus. I could easily change that in seconds."

Harry fumed. "But you were born a girl-"

"Says who? I might've changed my gender at birth."

"But it's not normal!" That was their father. Callum's heart started to sink once again. The men in his family were against him being who he was. 

Callum sniffed, still holding back tears. "I don't care about being normal. I just want to be me."

Harry scoffed. "If you wanna be you, start wearing dresses and skirts again. If you wanna be you, put on some makeup. If you wanna be you, make your hair long again. If you wanna be you, be a girl. Don't come into my home and tell me you're some gender-faggot. I don't deserve this!"

The tears started creating paths on Callum's cheeks before he could ever try holding them back again. He looked to his mother, the only one who could possibly understand. 

She stared back with cold eyes. "Imogen, I know how it feels to be treated like shite for being who you are, but this just… this is a reason to be discriminated against. You can't just change your gender. It's unnatural and disgusting."

The last string of hope Callum had snapped, and he collapsed in a pile on the floor, tears and snot covering his face like a waterfall. 

He grabbed the bag Narcissa gave him, filled with his things, and used his little training in apparation to attempt to get to Malfoy Manor. He squeezed his eyes shut and hoped for the best outcome. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
